


Love you to the moon and to saturn

by jozka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jozka/pseuds/jozka
Summary: “You’re one hundered percent sure?” Miwa turns and asks her girlfriends.Alisa groans in frustration.“Can you stop asking me that? I promise I want this or I wouldn’t be here right now.”Miwa just nods at her, a fond smile playing on her lips.or alisa, miwa and saeko getting matching couple tattoos!
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa/Tanaka Saeko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Love you to the moon and to saturn

“And you’re absolutely sure about this?” 

Saeko searches Alisa’s face for any trace of uncertainty. She can’t find any, which should be assuring, but the model had recently landed a small role in a drama, meaning she has some acting talent.

“Babe, I’m sure,” Alisa smiles at her and squeezes her hand gently. 

They’re already on the train on their way to Miwa’s studio, but Saeko has spent the whole ride making sure Alisa knows that it’s okay if she decides to not go through with it. Which is kind of ironic, seeing as it was Alisa’s idea in the first place. 

Two weeks ago Alisa had come across the designs on pinterest and sent a very excited message to their group chat with lots of exclamation points and emojis. It had been very cute and Saeko’s co-workers had asked why her face had reddened so much.

Both Saeko and Miwa already have multiple tattoos, in Miwa’s case it would be strange if she didn’t. Ink that Alisa has traced multiple times with both her fingers and her lips. But Alisa’s own body remains devoid of it. She had been close to getting one once she came of age, a simple flower or something, but her manager warned her against it, saying it would limit job opportunities. Maybe he had been right back then, but now Alisa is a well-established model (and actress) and surely a little ink couldn’t ruin everything she has spent years building up.

“I just don’t want you to regret it,” Saeko says, knowing first hand how impulsive and excited Alisa can get about things.

“Hm, sounds to me like you’re the one chickening out,” Alisa teases her.

“I’m not!” Saeko says, pretending to get offended.

“Come on then, this is our stop,” Alisa laughs as she leads Saeko out of the train and out into the street.

The first time Saeko visited Miwa’s tattoo parlor was long before they got together. She had been following Miwa on social media for a while, admiring her clean, thin linework and intricate but abstract designs. They had been talking for a while about possible ideas before Saeko settled on one and booked an appointment. She had been totally prepared for what she was getting tattooed, but totally unprepared for how hot the artist herself was. Miwa still brings it up every now and then just to tease her. Whenever that happens, Alisa backs her up, saying Miwa should post more pictures of herself so that her customers don’t get hit with sudden gay panic at the sight of her. 

A little bell signals their arrival and Miwa greets them with hugs and kisses before taking their coats and leading them to a little seating area. They sit down and catch their breaths for a minute while Miwa finishes her preparations. The designs are finished, Miwa used what Alisa found as a reference but put her own touch to it so it would be more personal. Now it’s just to prepare the stencils and set up.

“You’re one hundered percent sure?” Miwa turns and asks her girlfriends.

Alisa groans in frustration. 

“Can you stop asking me that? I promise I want this or I wouldn’t be here right now.”

Miwa just nods at her, a fond smile playing on her lips. 

“And you?” she asks, now directed at Saeko, who looks a bit taken back.

“Huh? Why wouldn’t I be? You’ve tattooed me before.”

“But that’s different, we weren’t dating then and it wasn’t, you know, this…” Miwa trails off, frowning like she does when she’s deep in thought.

Alisa is the first to jump into motion, standing up and walking to Miwa’s side to hug her. 

“I trust you, it will look amazing because you’re insanely talented and there’s no one else I’d rather get my first or any tattoo by!”

Saeko follows Alisa’s lead and hugs Miwa from the other side.

“Yeah, and as for the whole matching tattoos thing... I know you’re worried we’ll regret them one day but for me, even if life would somehow force us into goodbye, it’ll be a reminder of all the good times we had.”

“Exactly!” Alisa nods, “You two are the best people I know, and I’m not planning on letting you go any time soon, but if that happens, at least I’ll always remember the first time I felt truly loved.”

Miwa feels her eyes start watering and quickly wipes them. Both her girlfriends notice the action and smiles at her, Alisa hugs her a bit tighter and Saeko kisses her cheek.

“God, I love you so much it’s not even funny,” Miwa says and laughs.

“So let’s begin the tattooing, shall we?” Saeko says and steers the trio in the direction of Miwa’s set up.

Saeko goes first, getting a sun.

Alisa is up next, Saeko holds her left hand while Miwa tattoos a star on the right. 

Lastly, Miwa tattoos a moon on herself.

Saeko has seen her tattoo herself before, but this time she’s using her left hand, which is really impressive.

Alisa looks at her hand, looks at the little star wrapped in plastic before she let’s her eyes wander over to her girlfriends. She loves her new tattoo, but she loves them more.

They’re her whole universe.


End file.
